jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid Hofferson19/Nic nas nie rozłączy
Hejka! Narazie to mój pierwszy blog i oby nie ostatni. A tutaj kilka ważniejszych informacji: *Akcja dzieje się we współczesności *Zaczyna się nowy rok i Czkawka z resztą idą do 3 liceum *Astrid ma rodziców Reszty dowiecie się z opowiadania. Rozdział 1 Dwójka już dorosłych ludzi weszła przez główne wejście do zatłoczonego holu. Człowiek o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach to Czkawka. Najprzystojniejszy jak dotąd chłopak w szkole. Zato blondynka z niebieskimi oczami trzymająca go za rękę to Astrid jego dziewczyna. Oboje cieszą się z powrotu do szkoły. Gdy są pod klasą dołancza się do nich reszta paczki, czyli: Sączysmark, Śledzik, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Heather. Każdo z nich jest zadowolone z ponownego zobaczenia swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Z ożywieniem rozmawiają o skończonych już wakacjach i chcą, żeby tak chwila trwała zawsze, lecz w końcu musi zadzwonić dzwonek, a oni wejść do klasy. 'perspektywa Astrid' Razem z resztą mojej paczki wchodzę do klasy. Z Heather zajmujemy przedostatnie miejsce przy oknie. Przed nami siadają Czkawka i Sączysmarka, za nami bliźniaki, i obok Śledzik. Nauczyciel wita nas i pozwala porozmawiać ze sobą do końca lekcji. Od razu odwracają się do nas chłopaki, a Śledzik z bliźniakami dostawiają krzesła. Przez większą część lekcji rozmawialiśmy dalej o minionych wakacjach. Niespodziewanie jednak Mieczyk zapytał: -A jak u was?-spojrzeliśmy na niego dziwnie. -Nie pamiętacie. Pojechaliśmy na dwa tygodnie nad morze. My wróciliśmy, a wy zostaliście jeszcze tydzień-wytłumaczył Śledzik. -Chyba mam zanik pamięci. A ty Astrid?-spytał mnie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, Czkawka. -Nic nie pamiętam. Może to wy się pomyliliście-rzekłam z obojętnościom, lecz tak naprawdę dusiłam śmiech. 'perspektywa Czkawki' Przez resztę lekcji musiałem udawać, że nie pamiętam tego tygodnia spędzonego z Astrid, ale to nieprawda. Tamtych chwil nie zapomnę do końca życia. Z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie dzwonek na przerwę. Reszta lekcji była podobna do tej pierwszej, gdy szkoła się skończyła razem z moją paczką umówiłem się u mnie o 16. Chcemy uczcić powrót do szkoły, ale jak znam życie Sączysmark przyniesie piwo i jutro przeleżymy dzień w łóżku. Odwiozłem jeszcze Astrid do domu i wróciłem do siebie przyszykowując się do wspólnego spotkania. Moich rodziców nie ma i wrócą najwcześniej o 21, więc będziemy mogli się zabawić. Gdy moi przyjaciele się zjawili okazało się, że Sączysmark przyniósł z Mieczykiem aż 2 zgrzewki piwa, a może i więcej. Nie wiem, bo ja poszedłem przyszykować coś do jedzenia, a potem zaniosłem do salonu. Chłopacy włączyli jakiś horror. Na początku nie powiem, że nie było strasznie, lecz gdy każdy z nas był po 3-4 piwach ze strasznych scen tylko się śmialiśmy. W pewnym momencie podeszłem do Astrid i zaczęła się prawdziwa zabawa. 'perspektywa Heather' Omiotłam wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Na samym środku kanapy siedział Mieczyk, a po jego obu stronach Śledzik i Sączysmark. Cała trójka podśpiewywała wesoło: -Bo takiemu pijakowi, jakie życie… Wszędzie poznam tą piosenkę. Jest to "Testament Pijaka". Mój ojciec jak za dużo wypije to staje na stół i śpiewa na cały głos tą piosenkę. Odwróciłam się i poszukałam wzrokiem Szpadki. Leżała ona na podłodzę, a głowę miała na poduszcę. Cicho się zaśmiałam. Czkawka i Astrid stali w koncie i się obściskiwali, a dokładniej brunet stał, a blondynka opierała się o ściane. Nawet nie chcę myśleć gdzie poszli chwile później, lecz ten charmider przerwał dźwiek otwierania drzwi. Pędem pobiegłam pod pokój Czkawki i krzyknęłam, że jego rodzice już są. Wróciłam potem do salonu i w ostatniej chwili rzuciłam się na kanapę, na kolana chłopaków. Ostatnio rzeczą jaką usłyszełam zanim zapadłam w głęboki sen był głos mamy Czkawki, lecz nie zrozumiałam co powiedziałam. 'perspektywa Valki' Weszłam do domu. Zdjęłam płaszcz i buty. Skierowałam się do salonu i przeraził mnie widok jaki tam zastałam. Wszędzie walały się puste butelki po piwie. Koledzy Czkawki leżeli razem z czarnowłosą dziewczyną na kanapie i trzymali w rękach do połowy napełnione butelki z alkoholem. Szpadka leżała na podłodze i przytulała się do poduszki przez sen. Nigdzie nie było widać mojego syna ze swoją dziewczyną. Spojrzałam na męża i powiedziałam: -Pobalowali sobie-Stoik przytaknął. Potem skierowałam się do pokoju syna. Zapukałam, lecz nikt mi nie odpowiedział, więc weszłam do środka. Czkawka opierał się o poręcz łóżka na którym leżała Astrid. Przykryłam syna kordłą i poszłam do łazienki wziąźć prysznic. Wieczorem wymieniłam ze Stoikiem parę zdań i jedno jest pewne nie puści tego Czkawce płazem. Rozdział 2 'perspektywa Czkawki' Otworzyłem oczy i chwiejąc się wstałem na nogi zrzucając z siebię kordłę. Spojrzałem na zegarek była 13:28. Złapałam się za głowę. Nie miałem żadnego dobrego pomysły jakim wytłumaczyłbym ten bajzer, który najprawdopodobnie jest na dole. Zanim zeszłem na dół pocałowałem Astrid w policzek, lecz ona nadal spała jak kamień, więc stawiłem czoło ojcu sam. Okazało się, że jest jeszcze gorzej niż myślałem. -Czkawka, już wstałeś-usłyszałem takie słowa, gdy weszłem do kuchni. Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi i wyjąłem szklankę oraz wrzuciłem do niej worek malinowej herbaty. -Możesz powiedzieć co robiła u ciebie w pokoju Astrid-znowu zaatakowała mama. Do szklanki nalałem gorącej wody i wyjąłem łyżeczkę, następnie sięgnąłem do szafki i wsypałem dwie łyżeczki soli. -Nic nie pamiętam-rzekłem biorąc łyk herbaty, lecz chwilę potem zacząłem kasłać, a rodzice śmieli się ze mnie na cały głos. Gdy przestałem, moi rodzice kazali mi wyjaśnić tą sytuację, więc ogólnie wytłumaczyłem, że mieliśmy pomysł na imprezę z okazji Nowego Roku szkolnego i, że nie wiedziałem, że tak dużo wypijemy. Gdy skończyłem posłałem im niewinny uśmiech. Mama zmiękła, lecz ojciec walnął w stół i ogłosił, że mam szlaban do końca tygodnia, który obejmuje zakaz wychodzenia na dwór i korzystania z urządzeń elektrycznych. -A jeśli zachcę mi się herbaty, a nie będzie zagotowanej wody?-spytałem ojca. -To będziesz pił zimną-odpowiedzia, pokazując jednocześnie gestem ręki, że moi przyjaciele mają za 10 minut zniknąć z naszego domu. Ruszyłem do salonu. Dość drastycznie obudziłem śpiochów. Gdy wydawało mi się, że nie położą się znowu pobiegłem na górę. Astrid nie oszczędziłem, więc też ona znalazła się na podłodze, lecz w przeciwieństwie do chłopaków wydarła się na cały głos, że mam nie równo pod sufitem i poszła mocno tupiąc nogą przebrać się do łazienki. Nie mogłem im odwieźć, bo zakaz używania urządzeń obejmował też samochód, a pozatym mam nakaz ciągłego siedzenia w domu. Więc moja mama wykręciła do ich rodziców i przez nią nie tylko ja będę miał szlaban. Gdy wszystko wróciło do porządku tata kazał mi siedzieć w pokoju i przyjść dopiero na obiad. Z tego powodu weszłem na fb i moi przyjaciele zaczęli mi wypominąć, że to przez moją mamę wszyscy mamy kłopoty, lecz najbardziej zadziwiła mnie wiadomość Sączysmarka, bo brzmiała: W szkole dam ci zadanie i musisz je wykonać, bo inaczej uznam cię za mięczaka. Zgodziłem się i zastanawiałem się co wymyśli. Może będzie kazał wyciąć numer dyrowi, a może... Przez cały dzień nie mogłem się skupić co nie uszło uwadze mojej mamy. -Coś się stało?-zapytała podczas kolacji -Jutro dostaniesz wiadomość od dyrektora-rzekłem i szybkim krokiem odeszłem od stołu. Zanim położyłem się spać wziąłem przysznic i jeszcze raz przeczytałem wiadomość od Smarka. Ciągle intrygowało mnie jego zadanie. Rozdział 3 Obudziłem się o godzinie 7 tak jak nastawiłem budzik. Zeszłem na dół na śniadanie. Dzisiaj była tylko mama, bo ojciec musiał iść do pracy. -Zrobisz mi śniadanie?-spytałem, siadając do stołu. -Leży na szafce-rzekła i wskazała. Wziąłem talerz z kanapkami i herbatę. Gdy zjadłem poszłem na góre się przebrać. Wróciłem na dół z plecakiem i skierowałem się w stronę drzwi. -Telefon-krzyknęła, gdy byłem już na zewnątrz. Posłusznie oddałem przedmiot i na piechotę poszedłem do szkoły. Było to z dwie przecznice dalej. Gdy dotarłem Sączysmark zaciągnął mnie do szatni i wytłumaczył co mam zrobić. -Musisz umówić się z trzema dziewczynami na randkę, ale Astrid nie może się o tym dowiedzieć-oznajmił, a ja mu nie przerywałem, tylko patrzyłem się w czubki moich butów, gdy skończył popchnał mnie w stronę blondynki stojącej niedaleko i rzekł-Zaczynaj Bez większego entuzjazmu podeszłem do dziewczyny. Ona, gdy byłem obok przedstawiła się i spytała czy w czymś nie mogłaby pomóc. Rzekłem, że chcę się z nią spotkać jutro w caffe na przeciwko szkoły i odeszłem. Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego jest to, że Astrid ma też karę, a jej rodzice nie pozwalają wtedy blondynce nawet do szkoły chodzić. Gdybym ja tak miał nie było by tego zakładu i nie bał bym się, że jutro wyląduje w szpitalu zbity przez swoją dziewczynę. tydzień później Gdyby ktoś mnie pytał czy podobał mi się pocałunek z Sashą rzekłbym "Nie". Dzisiejszego dnia Astrid przyjdź cie już do szkoły, a ja zamiast się cieszyć chodzę w kółko przed klasą. Niespodziewanie podeszedł do mnie mój nauczyciel W-Fu. -Wszystko dobrze?-spytał. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, zadecydowałem, że powiem mu prawdę. -Ja zrobiłem coś głupiego i boję się, że moja dziewczyna się wkurzy. Wie pan jaki charakter ma Astrid. Ja wcale nie zamierzałem jej zdradzić. To.. to wszystko wina Smarka!-ostatnie zdanie prawie wykrzyczałem, a pan złapał się za głowę i odszedł. O wilku mowa, bo parę minut później podszedł do mnie Sączysmark i podał mi kartkę na której napisany był list od Astrid. Przeczytałem go jednym tchem. Na próżno, więc czekałam ciebie znów. Łudziłam się, że przyślesz kilka słów. I w liście tym otwarcie powiesz mi, że zgasły już w tym sercu uczuć skry. Spokojnie chcę pomówić z tobą chce. Przeminął szał miłosnych burz. Nie kochasz mnie, twym sercem włada inna już. Rozumiem to, lecz w nie pewności nie chcę dłużej być. Odwagę mam, potrafię sama żyć! Spokojnym bądź na prośby, łzy za dużo dumy mam. Ułatwiam, więc nad czym wachasz się ty. Tak musi być, nie chciej zrozumieć źle. Trza zerwać nić, która łączyła nas. Szczęśliwym bądź i żegnaj mi. Ostatni raz na ustach moich prośba drży: Pamiętać chciej, żeś ze mną choć chwilę szczęścia miał. '' Po przeczytaniu tego zrobiło mi się przykro. Ona o niczym nie miała się dowiedzieć. Na pewno zrobi coś głupiego. Może zechce się przepisać, wyprowadzć... Jedno dziwi mnie, a mianowicie to, że miała dosyć odwagi, żeby napisać mi to po poetycku i osunąć się w niepamięć dla mnie. To głupie. '''Bardzo słabo napisała ten rozdział, ale nie wszystko zawsze wychodzi dobrze. Rozdział 4 tymczasem u Astrid w domu 'perspektywa Astrid' Stoje na środku swojego pokoju. Wszędzie leżą zniszczone przedmioty, bo trochę poniosły mnie nerwy. Trzy dni temu przyszły do mnie Sahsa, Julia i Felicja. Twierdziły, że z każdą z nich Czkawka umówił się na randkę. Nie uwieżyłam im i wywaliłam za drzwi, lecz w końcu nie wytrzymałam w tym napięciu i nie zważając na zakaz jakim obarczyli mnie rodzice pobiegłam do miejsca w którym rzekomo Czkawka miał mieć tego dnia randkę z Sahsą. Chwilę poczekałam i pojawił się mój chłopak, a potem i Sahsą. Rozmawiali ze sobą ponad połtora godziny. Na koniec Czkawka ją pocałował, a ja odwróciłam wzrok. Ona odeszła, a Czkawka został. Ja też ruszyłam z tego miejsca do domu. Wkurzona rzuciłam się na łóżku, a następnie wzięłam do ręki lampkę nocną i rzuciła w ścianę. Dzisiejszego dnia nie było lepiej. Na podłodzę leżały szczątki po połamanym taborecie i mnóstwo moich podartych portretów namalowanch przez Czkawkę. Nie mogąc nadal wyładować swojej złości z całej siły kopnęłam nogą w szafę prawie robiąc w niej dziurę. Pomimo tego, że zaczęły się lekcje byłam w domu na co pozwalali moi rodzice. Mój telefon zaczął dzwonić sprawdziłam kto to. Czkawka. Rzuciłam telefon o ścianę, rozwalając go. List do niego napisałam wczoraj, gdy byłam spokojniesza, a teraz mam z tego powodu wyrzuty, bo moglibyśmy udawać, że nic się nie stało. po szkole 'perspektywa Czkawki' Po szkole podjechałem pod domu swojej byłej dziewczyny. Wziąłem parę głębokich wdechów i nacisnąłem dzwonek. Długo nie czekałem. Drzwi otworzyła mama Astrid. Wytłumaczyłem jej, że chciałbym spotkać się z jej córką. Zgodziła się, lecz gdy usłyszał to ojciec blondwłosowej wyrzucił mnie na zewnątrz, zatrzaskując drzwi. Pobiegłem wtedy do domu, a tam zamknąłem się w pokoju. Położyłem się na łóżku i patrzałem w sufit. W końcu wywnioskowałem, że też napiszę do niej poetycką wiadomość. Brzmiała ona: ''Tyś smutna wciąż. Przed tobą wstyd, wstyd zdrady. Nie lękaj się, wiem co to ból i żal. Ten dumny ból, co zostać ci zabrania. Nie lękaj się, jak zeschły, zwiędły kwiat. Nie czuję nic, w pokoju smutek chodzi. Prysnął czar cudownych złotych snów. W duszy mrok, smutek, kir, pustka, żal. Pękła nić, nie ma siły związać znów. Kilka chwil szczęścia mig, senna dal. Lecz ostatni raz proszę wybacz mi. '' Oby się udało. Ja nie chcę jej stracić. List dam jej jutro. Wrzucę do plecaka, na ostatniej lekcji, bo siedzę za nią. Tak pragnę by mi wybaczyła. następny dzień Gdy ujrzałem Astrid na korytarzu, podbiegłem i chciałem przeprosić, lecz ona uderzyła mnie niespodziewanie w brzuch oraz wycedziła, że nie chcę mnie widzieć. Zrobiłem jak kazała. piąta lekcja Rozpoczął się W-Fu. Dzisiaj to ja prowadziłam rozgrzewkę. Gdy skończyłem pan podszedł i powiedział, że dzisiaj coś prostego. -Podziele was na pary i będzie po prostu odbijać ze sobą piłkę. Śledzik z Sączysmarkiem, Julia z Heather, Czkawka z Astrid...-razem z blondynką staliśmy jak zamurowani. Gdy reszta uczniów odeszła, podeszliśmy i chcieliśmy wyjaśnić to, że nie możemy być razem. Pan uśmiechnął się i rzekł: -Rozmawialiśmy o tym wczoraj Czkawka. -Ale pan nic nie powiedział, tylko odszedł-powiedziałem lekko skołowany, bo nie mogłem tego nazwać dialogiem. Nauczyciel kazał nam ćwiczyć, bo dostaniemy po uwadze. Astrid poszła wtedy po piłkę, żeby nie wylądować u dyrektora, a mi pan powiedział jeszcze, że to moja szansa na przeprosiny. Rozpoczeliśmy "ćwiczenia". Specjalnie odbijała tak, żeby piłka wylatywała, a ja musiał biegać po całej hali, żeby ją złapać. Nie podobało mi się to jak mnie traktuję i przez przypadek ze złości rzuciłem w nią piłką z całej siły, trafiając w głowę. Dziewczyna zapała się za nią przez co nie zauważyła piłki pod jej nogami. Miała wylądować na podłodzę, lecz w ostatniej chwili ją złapałem. Nasze usta były tak blisko, złapałem ją za podbródek, a ona na to... Rozdział 5 ...walnęła mnie w twarz i gwałtownie wyrwała się mi. -O co chodzi?-spytałem rozmasowując bolący policzek. -Zostaw mnie nie chcę cie znać-krzyknęła i cała klasa spojrzała na nas, lecz ja nie zamierzałem się tak poddać. Wiedziałem, że to co zrobię mnie ośmieszy, ale czego się nie robi dla tej jedynej. Wyjąłem kartkę i głośno przeczytałem list do niej. Nikt się nie odzywał. Gdy skończyłem pan kazał się wszystkim rozejść, a nam powiedział, że jak chcemy to możemy usiąść na ławce. Zrobiliśmy tak. Ja na jednym końcu, ona na drugim. Musiało to trochę śmiesznie wyglądać, bo ławka była duża, a pomiędzy nami nikogo nie było. Pomimo tego, że chyba nadal mi nie wybaczyła nadal nie zamierzałem się poddać. Wstałem podeszłem do niej, uklękłem i rzekłem -Astrid ja wiem, że cię zawiodłem, że źle zrobilem, lecz pozwól mi to naprawić. Proszę. Nie odzywała się, a jej dłonie lekko drżały. Po dłuższej chwili pokiwała przecząco głową i rzekła: -Nie mogę ci wybaczyć. Odeszłem wiedząc już, że to jednak będzie raczej koniec naszej znajomości. 2 tygodnie później Leżałem w łóżku rozmyślając nad minionym tygodniem. Codziennie dawałem Astrid karteczki, żeby spróbować ostatni raz, lecz ona ciągle mnie odtrąca. Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzałem na zegarek 9.54. Niechętnie wstałem i zeszłem na dół. Moich rodziców nie było w domu. Otworzyłem i w progu ujrzałem Astrid. Pomyślałem sobie, że może zmieniła zdanie, lecz jej mina tego nie wyrażała. Weszła do środka i usiadła na kanapie. -Musimy porozmawiać o tym-rzekła i pokazała kartki z moim pismem. Zaczerwieniłem się.. -Przeczytaj-powiedziała. Zrobiłem jak kazała. -'''''"Wiem, że skrzywdziłem cię, lecz smutek chciałbym zamienić w śmiech. Miłość to tak pięknie tłumaczy.", "Za zdradę, i kłamstwo, i grzech choćbyś mnie przeklnęła w rozpaczy, że jestem okrutny i zły. Ja ci to wszystko wybaczę, bo kocham cię.", "Tyle chciałbym słów ci powiedzieć. Taki bardzo dla mnie ważkich słów. Milczę teraz, bo skąd mogę wiedzieć, Czy ty nie drwisz ze mnie znów. Lecz i tak chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że skrwawione i zdeptane twoje serce w tłumie o mnie zapomnieć nie umie. Ja wiem, że nadal czekasz, że kochasz, że nie zapomisz. Bo wiesz, że przyjdzie czas, gdy uścisk znów złączy nas."… Gdy skończyłem spytała jakim prawem zaśmiecam jej dom tym śmieciem. Próbowałem wytłumaczyć jej, że żałuje. Nie zwracała na to uwagi i już miała wychodzić, gdy ją zatrzymałem i błagalnie spojrzałem w jej oczy, a wtedy pociekły z nich łzy. Przytuliłem dziewczynę i razem usiedliśmy na kanapie. Wtedy ona zaczęła się śmiać. -Z czego się tak śmiejesz?-zapytałem skołowany. -Z ciebie i twojego zachowania-nadal się nie uspokoiła. -Nie rozumiem. -Przez ostatnie 2 tygodnie zachowywaleś się jak dureń. Nie zauwarzyłeś mojej gry, która rozpoczęła się na tamtym W-Fie. -Czyli mi wybaczasz?-zapytałem już radośnie. -Tak, a teraz chodź umówiliśmy się z dziewczynami pomożesz nam w bardzo ważnej sprawie. Przepraszam, że tak dużo tych liścików, ale spodobało mi się ich układanie. Rozdział 6 Najbardziej traumatyczne przeżycia zawsze są u mnie związane z zakupami. Astrid z Heather i Izą postanowiły mnie wykożystać. Wiedziały, że dam z siebie wszystko i cały dzień spędziłem na zakupach. Gdybym siedział w samochodzie, ale nie ona zabrała mój portfel i kazała chodzić za soba. Czasami mam jej dosyć. Zabawiła się moim kosztem. -Czkawka, kolacja-zawołała mnie z dołu mama. Niechętnie wstałem z łóżka i skierowalem się na dół. Tam dosiadłem się do stołu. Przy posiłku rodzice rozmawiali ze mną o wszystkim i o niczym, czyli o szkole, o moich ocenach, o moich przyjaciołach, o Astrid… A ja odpowiadałem krótko i zwięźle. Nie wolno im za dużo mówić. Po kolacji chwilę jeszcze porysowałem, aż w końcy położyłem się spać. następny dzień/popołudnie -Pański syn, to miły chłopak-usłyszałem, gdy schodziłem po schodach. -Tak też jesteśmy z niego dumni, a jak wasza Astrid?-spytała osoba, którą musiała być moja mama. -Mamo idę do bliźniaków-krzyknąłem przebiegając przez salon. -Tylko wróć przed 18-usłyszałem zanim zniknąłem za drzwiami. Dzisiejszego popołudnia słońce grzało mocno, ale powiewał też lekki wiaterek dzięki czemu zachciało mi się na bieganinie. Przebiegłem może ze 100 metrów, a już na mojej drodze spotkałem Sączysmarka. -Też do bliźniaków?-spytałem. Pokiwał głową na tak i razem ruszyliśmy do Mieczyka i Szpadki. Po około 7 minutach dotarliśmy i zapukaliśmy do drzwi. Otworzyła nam mama bliźniaków i zaprosiła do środka. -Czkawka i Sączysmark do was?-krzyknęła i chwile potem po schodach zbiegła Szpadka, a za nią Mieczyk. -Chodźmy na dwór, chłopaki-rzekłem, a Szpadka spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem, więc się poprwiłem-i dziewczyny. Uśmiechnęła się i dobrych humorach wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Niestety nie wyszło jak trzeba i opko zostaje zawieszone Zapraszam na inne opka Nie potrafię się na ciebie gniewac Dzień Ziemi na Berk Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone